Slade
Slade: "The Dark Guardian" Slade is the ring name of a fourteen year old masked wrestler who joined the PCUW after breaking his contract with Cartoon Wrestling. Slade is 5 ft. 7 and weights 97.9 pounds. His other features are unknown due to him wearing a mask that covers his whole face. His attire is a Black skin tight shirt and Black skin tight pants with Orange boots and orange gloves. His mask is black and has a Skull decal of the front. Slade's real name is unknown. 'Slade:' Slade is very distant from the others and doesn't talk that much. When he does talk he speaks in a deep voice. It takes a little bit of work to make Slade angry. He does hold a grudge on people who mess with his friends, or him. The thing that gets under his skin the most is when the heels attack the faces after they've won or lost the match. Once that happens Slade comes to their aid. This has caused Slade to have enemies left and right. Not much else is known about him except the fact that he's a pretty dang good dancer but he doesn't like to admit it because he's nervous about it. 'Wrestling Career: (Cartoon Wrestling)' (I don't own any of the characters mentioined) Slade started wrestling when he was six he did the wrestling that involved reversals, takedowns, that kind of stuff. He joined Cartoon Wrestling when he was twelve and participated in an eight man tournament for the Hardcore Championship. Slade defeated Grim Ripper in the first round and proceeded to defeat Jonny 2X4 in the second round earning him a shot at the title against Rojo Diablo at Jungle Fury. One week later at Jungle Fury, Slade defeated Rojo Diablo and won the Hardcore Championship. Slade was then challenged by the debuting Barracuda for a title shot at Fatal Chaos in an extreme rules match. Slad accepted and the two had their match which Slade won. After his match with Barracuda, Slade went on to defeat Prof. Scam in a Hell in Cell match to retain the Hardcore title. Slade was attacked after the match by Prof. Scam and Barracuda shortly afterwards and a feud sparked between the three. Prof. Scam and Barracuda proceeded to attack Slade backstage multiple times until one night Slade called them out and challenged them to a two on one handicap match. Prof. Scam and Barracuda accepted but were unsucceful in defeating Slade, thus keeping his winning streak alive. After the match Prof. Scam attacked Slade once more and attempted to unmask him but was stopped when the returning Jonny 2X4 intervened. Slade and Jonny then decided to look after one another saving each other from attacks by Barracuda and Prof. Scam. Prof. Scam and Barracuda challenged Jonny and Slade to a "We Quit" match at Inferno which Jonny and Slade accepted. At Inferno Slade and Jonny defeated Barracuda and Prof. Scam once more by Slade and Jonny repeatedly rubbing barbed wire on their faces until they submitted ending the feud. After Inferno Slade wanted to thank Jonny for sticking with him by offering a title shot. Jonny happily accepted and the two faced each other for the main event. Slade proceeded to defeat Jonny and retain the Hardcore title. The two shared a friendly handshake afterwards. Slade put his title on the line in a six man ladder match against Grim Ripper, Jonny 2X4, Rojo Diablo, Invader Zim and Hoss Delagdo. Slade came out victorious once more to retain the title. Slade was then sidelined for six weeks due a hip injury in the ladder match. 'A Second Slade:' Two weeks after being sidelined Slade supposedly made his return and defeated Hector Sanchez in an open challenge match where Slade came out on top. The following week Slade went up against Seth Paulson where Slade picked up yet another victory. The same night Slade witnessed a match between Ultra Dragon and Grim Ripper. Ultra Dragon came out on top but was attacked by Grim Ripper after the match however. Slade then intervened saving Ultra Dragon from further harm. The next week Slade squared off against Grim Ripper in a falls count anywhere match. Slade came out on top keeping his winning streak alive by executing the "Headbutt" which was revealed to be Jonny's finisher. This started a rumor amongst fans and wrestlers that Jonny was impersonating Slade. The next week Jonny was accused of being Slade but denied having donned the mask. The final week before the Power Surge PPV Jonny was attacked by Grim Ripper, Seth Paulson and Hector Sanchz after winnig his match against Ultra Dragon. During the assault however Slade came out and saved Jonny from his three attackers clearing Jonny's name of having donned the Slade gimmick. At Power Surge Sanchez, Paulson and Grim Ripper challenged the second Slade to a three on one handi-cap mask vs hair match meaning if Slade lost he would be forced to take off his mask but if he won then Sanchez, Paulson and Ripper would have to be shaved bald. (Except for Grim Ripper who would just have to remove his mask) The match took place as the main event and the second Slade defeated the three and all were shaved bald and unmasked immediatly after the match. However Grim Ripper refused to unmask forcing Slade to unmask him himself and was succesful. With his identity and reputaion safe, the second Slade disappeared the next week and wasn't heard from since the real Slade had recovered from his hip injury. It was later revealed in an interview that the Slade that had impersonated the original was a friend and was asked to fill in for him. Not much else information was given leaving the second Slade's indentity a secret. 'Return and Retirment:' four weeks later the real Slade made his return to the arena where he defeated the debuting Victor Gonzales in a one on one singles match. The same night Slade . For the next seven months Slade continued to wrestle people in the heavyweight division. He defeated notorious heavyweight wrestlers such as Hoss Delgado, Jock Boy and Flash Garret. Slade was challenged to a mask vs. hair match by Mohawk Jones for the main event at Last Stand. Slade accepted the challenge and the two finally faced off resulting in Slade picking up the victory keeping his mask safe. However during the match the top of Slade's mask was torn revealing that he had Black hair that was buzzcut with three on all sides. Slade then shaved Mohawk Jones bald post-match. The following week Jonny announced that he was retiring from the company. Slade came out shook Jonny's hand as a sign of friendship. Jonny left the company and Slade was solo once more. Slade continued to wrestle the heavyweight wrestlers until he was forced back into the Cruiserweight division. Several weeks after Jonny's departure Slade started feuding with a villain known as The Gourd who joined the company recently and had been beating down on wrestlers before and after matches causing Slade to call him out. The Gourd and Slade first squared off two weeks before Lock-Down. Slade was succesful in defeating The Gourd. The following week, Slade defeated The Gourd in a rematch causing The Gourd to challenge Slade to a mask vs. mask match at Lock-Down. Slade and The Gourd faced off at Lock-Down where Slade succesfully pinned Gourd to win the match and keep his identity safe. The Gourd unmasked himself and was revealed to be Jonny 2X4 much to Slade's horror. Jonny then left the company in shame afterward. Weeks later at Retribution Slade finally decided to retire from the ring on his thirteenth birthday. His last match was against Rojo Diablo which he won. After the match Slade danced for the audience showing off some of his rad moves. Slade received good-byes from his fellow wrestlers and the general manager himself then vacated the Hardcore title and left with a wrestling record of 27 wins and 0 losses. 'Finishers:' Electroshock (Stunner) 'Return to the ring (PCUW):' After leaving Cartoon Wrestling Slade heard about the Eds starting their own wrestling company and watched PCUW's first year before deciding that he should make a comeback to the arena. He seems to have a personal hate for The Gourd as he remembers his past experiences with him and felt betrayed that his former friend took the path of being an all-time Heel. It is confirmed that Slade will be participating in matches in PCUW's second year. 'A Third Slade:' Three weeks after Slade left Cartoon Wrestling A third Slade came out and participated in a triple threat match against Scourge and Dark Hood. The difference between the third Slade and the original was that the third one had the same get up but the colors were reversed. The third Slade lost the match against Dark Hood and sparked a feud between the two. The next week Slade and Dark Hood had a rematch and Slade was succesful in winning the match. After the match the third Slade disappeared like the second one with his identity remaining unknown for a short while until his identity was later revealed to the audience the following week when the third Slade unmasked himself to reveal that it was former Cruiserweight Champion, Trent Larson. The next week Trent dropped the Slade gimmick and this was the last person to potray the character. This is the only person who unmasked himself under the Slade character. 'Titles' One time Hardcore Champion 'Friends:' Jonny 2X4 'Rivalries:' Prof. Scam Barracuda The Gourd Category:PCUW OCs